the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Super Zeve
|color scheme = Magenta |eye color = Magenta |attire = Wedding Ring |skills = *Enhanced Flight *Enhanced Super Speed *Enhanced Super Strength *Enhanced Acrobatic skills and Reflexes *Virtual invulnerability *Hand-to-hand combat skills *Enhanced Chaos Abilities *Chaos Energy manipulation *Positive Chaos energy aura |moves = *Hypersonic Flight Barrier *Plasma Beam *Power Surge |ability type = Power }}''Super Zeve is a "Super" State of Zeve, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds.'' Appearance Not much changes to Zeve when in this form. Her yellow eyes become a magenta and has a big laser on her chest. She also possesses a magenta aura that varies in size and can be anything from smooth, DBZ style, to flame-like in shape. Her aura also sometimes displays either faint sparkles or electrical sparks. She also gains another Ion Cannon on her other arm. Powers and Abilities Super Zeve is definitely a force to be reckoned with. As the same with other super forms beings. She is infused with the Chaos energy of all 7 Chaos Emeralds. As Super Zeve, she can fly substianlly faster and hit supersonic speeds easily and she is nearly invulnerable to all attack. As with other super forms, Super Zeve's innate abilities far surpasses her normal ones. Her strength has also been amplified which allows her to physically lift, throw and smash objects with ease. She also gains new abilities in this form, including a temporary Hypersonic Flight Barrier that grants a nigh inpenetrable barrier for a brief period of some while moving at hypersonic speeds, although this barrier can be bypassed by an attack with enough force. She also gains the ability to recieve a power surge, which increases her power output of her Ion cannons temporarily. Though this would use up more Chaos energy if used frequently. She also has a chest laser that could easily cut through almost anything with ease. Though a surface reflective enough may redirect the laser which could either negate the laser's usefulness or hit targets out of her sight. Her Ion cannon see a substantial increase in firepower, firing more powerful blasts of plasma at her targets. If fully charged, she can instead fire a powerful blast of Chaos Energy that can easily obliterate most structures in a single shot. She can also instead focus her attack into a plasma beam which can allow her to unleash constant damage onto a single opponent. As with most other super forms, due to the positive chaos energy which empowers Super Zeve, she is able to neutralize negative chaos energy and therefore turn people possessed by pure rage back to normal. Weakness Super Zeve's main weakness is that her Super Form is only temporarily, as she can only absorb and use the Chaos Emeralds' power for a limited time. If she remains in this form for too long, Zeve will run out of chaos energy and revert back to normal. She also runs the risk of running out of Chaos energy if she consistently use her Hypersonic Flight Barrier and fully charged Ion cannon shots as both require Chaos energy. As with other super forms, she is not completely invulnerable as any weapon or attack with sufficient power can still damage her. Trivia *''Super Zeve originally was created for the sole purpose for The Power of Wall-F.'' *''She is the first female to ever achieve a "Super" State.'' **''Zeve is also the first EVE Probe to ever achieve a "Super" State.'' Category:Super Forms